fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolores-Day Crocker
|haircolor = White |haircolor1 = Black (former) |haircolorbox1 = Black |eyecolor = Teal |affiliations = Crocker family |occupation = Double Agent |residence = Crocker's House Dimmsdale, California |homeworld = Earth |aliases = Mother |parents = Grandpa Crocker (father-in-law) |spouses = Ricky (ex-husband) Olaf Gunderson (ex-husband) |children = Denzel Crocker (son) Crocker's estranged half-sister (Daughter) |grandchildren = Crockbot 9000 ("grandson") Kevin Crocker (grandson) |siblings = Uncle Albert (possible brother) |others = Princess Mandie (former daughter-in-law) |first = "Information Stupor Highway" |last = "Fancy Schmancy" (mentioned) |voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui}} Dolores-Day Crocker is the mother of Denzel Crocker. Character Dolores-Day Crocker is a kind-hearted elderly woman who lives in a decrepit old house with her son, Denzel Crocker. Mr. Crocker regards his mother as a pest, and it is often a running gag in episodes that he is devising a way to harm her in some manner, or get back at her for making him miserable. Despite this, Dolores is extremely affectionate towards her son to a near-smothering point, cooking all of his meals, babying him, and trying to spend as much time with him as possible. In Marked Man, she is revealed to be a double agent. Description Dolores-Day has an identical face and head shape as her son, Denzel, with differences being the eyelashes on top of her glasses, poofy white hair, her bow and lipstick. Additionally, her eyes are teal whereas Mr. Crocker's are blue. Her body is very short and stocky. While she is usually shown in a blue long-sleeved dress with a white collar, pantyhose and black heels, Dolores has a few alternative outfits that she appears in, such as a buttondown shirt and tie with a cardigan and skirt, and a pink version of the aforementioned. Characters often comment on the general unattractiveness of Dolores, most often Timmy's dad-- in Invasion of the Dads, he has remarked that he wasn't sure if Dolores was even a woman, and in Love at First Bark, Mr. Turner mistakes her for being a female dog. In the 1970s, Dolores's appearance was vastly different. She was much, much taller, with black hair, Tootie-shaped glasses, earrings and fashionable clothing. It is unknown why she is drastically shorter in the present, whether she too was affected by the magic that deformed her son or if she suffers from some form of degenerative disc disease. Personality Dolores, with a bedtime of 5 pm, spends her days playing bingo and shuffleboard and posting on online dating sites. While posting on these sites, such as "Wrinkled Romance" and "Dimdating.dim", she is not always truthful about her age and appearance, and instead pretends to be a beautiful teenager. Dolores-Day is portrayed as being very flirty and often aggressive towards the opposite sex, with other characters commenting that she has her "mind in the gutter". In Crock Talk, she goes from stating that the captive Olaf Gunderson is "pretty cute", to speaking of the fact that they are both tied up in the basement as being "the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her", to suddenly deciding to marry him against his will and go on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls. In Fairly Old Parent, the first wish that she makes upon receiving a fairy is to have Jorgen be nearly nude in front of her, wearing only cheetah-print underwear and holding a fondue set. Later in the episode, she wishes to be in a hot tub with a "steamy hunk" (Jorgen), with sensual music playing. Dolores jumps at the chance for any kind of interaction with a male character, and is very keen on marrying someone new as soon as possible. She has gotten married twice during the series and has been shown to own multiple wedding dresses. Dolores-Day has allergies to both animals and peanut butter, with the former being a common issue between her and her son who is often bringing animals into their house for various reasons. Her allergy attacks are portrayed as beginning with sneezing fits, and after several sneezes, her face becomes extremely red and inflamed, her throat closes and she must go to urgent care. Background Nothing is known of Dolores-Day's childhood-- the earliest we see her is in her 40's in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. She gave birth to Denzel when she was in her 30's. Given that Dolores's name is spelled officially as "Mrs." Crocker rather than just "Ms.", it is assumed that she was married at some point, though her husband has never been mentioned in the series and is currently gone, as she eagerly searches for a new husband in the present. When we see Dolores in the past with a 10-year-old Denzel, she is a single mother working two jobs-- one at an eight-track tape company and one cleaning lockers at a roller disco. Because of the amount of time put into these multiple jobs, she left her son under the care of a mean babysitter named Vic, and was unable to be attentive to his accomplishments. This inattentiveness caused Denzel to become miserable and receive fairy godparents (Cosmo and Wanda). Future life In Timmy's Secret Wish!, when the citizens of Dimmsdale are aged by 50 years, Dolores is surprisingly still alive and still causing an annoyance to her son. Confined to a bed, she is 130 years old, which Mr. Crocker attributes to the fact that she only eats healthy food. Although she is not seen, Dolores appears in the live action movie, "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" when she scolds at Crocker while he is negotiating a meet up with Hugh J. Magnate, the main villain of the film. She is only heard on the other end of the phone. This means that despite her elderly age in the cartoon, she lives for another thirteen years. Dolores was also mentioned in "A Fairly Odd Christmas" when Denzel said that all she ever gave him for Christmas were women's handbags, because she knew he would return them. These were the only Christmas presents he received, other than the infinite amount of coal he gets from Santa Claus for being on the naughty list. Relationships With Mr. Crocker As Mrs. Crocker is quite elderly, she often needs her son's help with basic tasks such as bathing, much to Mr. Crocker's disgust. Though she loves her son very much, she wishes for him to make friends, find a partner, get a higher-paying job and move out of the house. On occasion she acts very meanly towards him, such as not allowing him to look at the stars as he "may wish upon one", grounding him, pulling him along by his ear or beating him with a broom. Mr. Crocker is shown to hate his mother quite passionately throughout the series, with her either being oblivious to this or being quite sad about it. In Fairly Old Parent, her biggest wish was to spend more time with her son, doing so by going shopping with him, having his hair cut like it was when he was a child, forcing him to wear children's clothes and getting him braces. When Mr. Crocker became extremely annoyed with the babying, Dolores began crying, and, in a plot to get Poof, Mrs. Crocker's god-parent, to stop being assigned to her, Timmy wished Mr. Crocker would leave home so that Dolores would stop being so miserable. When he did, Dolores cried even more, saying that no matter what Denzel did, he was her son and she loved him. Mr. Crocker came back inside and said that he loved her as well despite her being a "deranged lunatic", causing her to become less miserable and lose her fairy god parent. With Ricky In the episode, The Odd Couple, in the process of trying to get Ricky, an evil teen Timmy wished up to date Vicky, to break up with her, Cosmo and Wanda create a falsified profile for Ricky on an internet dating site. A reply to the profile comes from a rich, shapely young teenager named "Dolores-Day", and Ricky eagerly agrees to digital marriage. However, when his new wife came to pick him up, she revealed herself to be Mr. Crocker's mother, and that she spent all of her wealth on prune juice and blood transfusions. Mr. Crocker is eager to have a step-father, and jumps into Ricky's lap, asking for a horsey ride on his knee. This is the last appearance of Ricky, and his marriage to Mrs. Crocker is not mentioned in later episodes, thus it is implied he found a way to divorce from her after the episode. With Poof In the episode, Fairly Old Parent, Poof is assigned to become Dolores's fairy god parent, as she is "the most miserable old person in Dimmsdale". At first, both Mrs. Crocker and Poof are excited, Dolores finding Poof to be adorable and Poof appearing to have fun granting all of her wishes. However, it quickly becomes apparent that Poof cannot keep up with the sheer amount of wishes Mrs. Crocker makes, as she becomes quite picky with her wishes (such as wanting a Liverwurst sandwich with the crust cut off on 3 sides only, and specifying which side she wants crust on) in addition to having a massive quantity of them (she gives Poof a very long list of wishes to grant overnight while she sleeps). Poof begins to take on an exhausted, bedraggled appearance with a 5 o'clock shadow, much to the distress of Wanda. Timmy and Wanda then work to make Mrs. Crocker happy themselves so that Poof will no longer have to work as her fairy god parent. See also *Crocker family *Denzel Crocker *Information Stupor Highway *The Odd Couple *Bad Heir Day *Crock Talk References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Crocker family Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Human Category:Character main pages Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:Characters with glasses Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Minor Characters Category:Grandparents